1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrically conductive channel of a photovoltaic panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, awareness of ecological problems has been raised worldwide. Among other things, the global warming resulting from CO2 emission is a serious concern, and clean energy has been increasingly desired. In such a circumstance, a solar cell shows great promise to serve as a source of clean energy in terms of its safety and operability.
The solar panel includes a photoelectric conversion layer for converting light into electricity, typical materials of which include single-crystal silicon semiconductor, polycrystalline silicon semiconductor, amorphous silicon-based semiconductor, groups III-V compound semiconductor, groups II-VI compound semiconductor and groups I-III-VI2 compound semiconductor.
In addition to the photoelectric conversion layer for converting light into electricity, the solar panel still needs a plurality of electrically conductive channels to collect electricity and output for external use or storing in a battery.
In order to reduce less energy consumption during electricity transporting, a contact resistance at a joint interface should be as low as possible, e.g. solder joint should be well soldered to enhance its bonding strength, so as to enhance a solar panel's operation efficiency and prolong its operation life.